Infinito Solitarius: Lonely
by under.that.sun
Summary: Trafalgar Law didn't know why he was there, he didn't know how he turned out to be there or even what he was supposed to do, or what he wasn't. He was lonely, though he wasn't sure what lonely supposed to be, he didn't rememeber how it felt, so Trfalgar Law traveled. Yaoi, LawLu, AU, part of Infinito Solitarius series.


**A.N. This was inspired by countless recently read Harry Potter fics were he became the Master of Death and traveled through countless universes or simply grew apart from humanity. I hope you enjoy… ^-^**

**This story is part of **_**Infinito Solitarius **_**series.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – Manxman, AU, LawLu, somehow this turned out to be a little bit of humor...**

**Disclaimer: I read some disclaimers that said that they didn't want to own the piece 'cause they were too lazy… well if I owned One Piece… Well I would probably just make a lot of money because I suck at drawing and Eiichiro Oda would continue drawing it… :D**

_Lonely_

~Day after a day, night after a night, the lonely wolf sits in his cave, howling to the night.

He never saw the sun, he never tasted sweet, he never left the cave - he never saw a reason why.

Year upon a year, decade upon decade, the lonely wolf stayed all alone and never really died.

But then one day it changed, and a boy came, he showed him light and let him taste the sweetness of outside.

The lonely wolf wasn't so lonely anymore, the lonely wolf loved this boy, but boy was clueless to it all and no one understood why.

And then one day he left, the boy had disappeared, the lonely wolf was alone again, so he cried into the night.

The wolf was hurt, the wolf didn't understand why, the boy had left him there at night, so wolf howled day and night – he simply couldn't die.

But the boy returned, returned with even brighter light, with even sweeter freedom, the boy brought love.~

* * *

Trafalgar Law wasn't lonely, he didn't crave for attention or company. He simply was alone. He had been alone for a long, long time. Trafalgar Law didn't know how he came to be alone, or how he came to be to that strange land, or even how _he_ came to be. He was simply there. Alone.

But that wasn't the point, actually there was no point at all. He simply was alone and never remembered being any other way. He wasn't even sure if he felt _alone_, how can you feel something you don't know _how_ to feel? So Trafalgar Law lived calmly and coldly, he had a rational mind and made smart decisions. He simply _was_ – simple right?

Wrong! It wasn't simple wandering around _somewhere _because he wasn't even sure how to call that place – countless ruins and bones, grass growing everywhere. Contraptions he never understood, but used and plants, _lots _of plants. Sometimes Trafalgar Law would stumble across an animal, in those times he would feast – not every day you get meat _and _something to play with (the remains of the body).

Law wasn't really sure - well he wasn't sure at all, but being _not actually sure_ made him feel more at ease – what he was supposed to do at all. Or what he _wasn't_ supposed to do, so he traveled, he took what he liked and destroyed what annoyed him – mostly big plush toys, for some reason he just despised them.

Trafalgar wasn't sure about his mentality (how did he know about that anyways?), or if everything was real, or _what _was real. As it was told earlier – he wasn't _sure _of anything.

So let's get back to being lonely, or well how he _had been_ lonely – not anymore, now he has him – he has his love.

* * *

It was one of those boring-but-somehow-different days. New, unseen town, but it was similar to all those before: fire damaged houses, bones on the ground, abandoned vehicles everywhere. And of course – plants, EVERYWHERE. It was getting annoying. To tell the truth, Trafalgar Law was getting annoyed of almost anything, mostly because of the lack of company, not that he remembered what being in company meant, he just felt the lack of it.

So when he heard a noise, which couldn't be from any animal or plant he froze at the spot with heart beating so fast it seemed it will jump out of his chest. Soon the noise was identified as footsteps, so he froze at spot and tried to find the direction it was coming from. Law soon identified that it was from his right and turned there.

From the small alley between two tall – surprisingly intact – buildings a figure appeared. It was quite small, slender figure, it was coming forward and Law couldn't wait to see who it was, for some reason he had a good feeling about it.

Then that person stepped out of the shadows of the two buildings and stopped. Trafalgar took into his head that person's features. Small a little round face, a small horizon scar under his left eyes, short raven colored hair, ripped shorts and dirty red t-shirt.

He stood there with his eyes wide open and seemed very surprised. The two males stood like that for some time till the smaller male started running towards Law with arms vide open. "Traffy!"

Trafalgar felt confused as the small body his him and wrapped around him happily, but nevertheless he answered the hug while trying to understand some things. First, his nickname is awful, why? Second, this boy obviously knows him, how? Third, he feels utterly happy having this boy in his arms, why?

The boy – though Law really doubted that guy was a boy as Law himself knew that he traveled way too long to know anyone who could still be a boy – tore himself from Trafalgar and looked up at the tattooed male with tears streaming down his face. Law felt his heart clench at the sight; he really should figure out who this male is and why does he care about him so much.

His lips were shaking from sobs as he burned his gaze through Law's face, eyes shining from both tears and happiness. "It's really you Traffy, you're alive! I'm so sorry I left then like that! I should have told you everything! And then everything happened! Everyone were gone and I thought that I was left all alone here!"

The small male once again wrapped himself around Trafalgar and started sobbing even more, the bigger male couldn't take it anymore. "Shhh, calm down little one." The teen looked up with his lips trembling. "I don't remember anything since I woke up in this wrecked world-" His eyes widened and he looked terrified. "but I feel like I should never let you go, care to explain?"

The small raven hair unwrapped his arms from Law and stepped back. "You don't remember me, Traffy?"

"I don't remember anything, not just you."

The small male in front of Law bit his lip nervously. "Before everything happened… I loved you…"

Trafalgar frowned, he didn't like how it sounded. "You don't anymore…?"

The smaller male's eyes shot up. "I do! I still do!" Suddenly Law noticed that the male in front of him started to look tired and very old, he rubbed his face, his voice was very small and filled with guilt. "I left because I loved you, I was afraid of what could happen if we stayed together… but now…" He looked up at Law. "I don't know how or why you stayed alive, but it's been fifty years since I left you – resurrection took forty-five. But…" He took a step forward, but then drew back. "But it seems you won't be dying any time soon, so…" A hopeful expression appeared on his face. "Will you take me back…?"

He quickly looked at his bare legs and started ranting. "Of course I will understand if you don't want me anymore, I hurt you really badly. And I know that I don't really deser-…"

Law rolled his eyes at the ranting male and brought him into fierce hug. "Oh just shut up and let me hold you."

Trafalgar Law sighed happily at the body warmth in his hands, the human in his arms hugged back, the two stood there like that for a while. After some time the taller male sighed. "I feel great with you in my arms and stuff, but I have to remind you that I don't remember a thing and that whatever you did – I don't remember which means I forgive you. So I think introductions are in need – my name is Trafalgar Law and whatever I'm feeling – I'm not sharing with anybody, so you're completely mine."

Law felt smug as the small male chuckled. "I'm Monkey D Luffy and feel free to feel so, I don't mind."

The two stood there like that for a little more until Trafalgar decided to speak again. "So what happened here?"

Luffy squirmed in Law's hands for a bit so he could look at the tanned male's eyes. "Well there was this crazy scientist… his father worked with soviets on creating an atomic bomb and left all of his research to his son. The crazy son developed the research and started working with Chinese on another bomb project during the cold war. Even after the cold war he didn't stop his research and moved to America, here he started experimenting with stuff. He was quite at the age by that time and countless experiments didn't really help with his health. So during one of his experiments he died. He lived in this bunker or something thingy and wasn't found for a long time, but then someone in the government found him and sent men to retrieve him. Well they weren't really careful and several of his experiments collided and went boom annihilating all living forms of North America a little of South America and reached even the coast of Africa…"

Luffy looked lost in thought and Law's next question startled him. "How do you know this stuff?"

The small Monkey smiled bitterly. "It seems European Union knew about this but decided not to tell this stuff about Caesar to American government. After the explosion Europe and Asia came to disagreement who should take American lands… Europe tried to convince that if it's people found it, it should be theirs. Japanese told that they found it long before anyone else. Russia at first went with Europe, but when it made it clear that Russia won't get anything sided with Asia. Third World War broke out. Billions died. Now the war has stopped but more than half of Asia isn't safe to live because of the radiation. Europe is in ruins and maybe half billion people live through Africa-Asia-Europe. Australia backed out of their fight and is happily living all alone. The war stopped when the governments decided to leave America alone…"

Law thought through what he heard. "You somehow managed to go to Europe, didn't you?"

Luffy nodded. "Yea, I lived in America for hundred years by then and had a submarine hidden from everyone, it still worked so I used it…"

"So the world had gone completely nuts…?"

The smaller male chuckled. "Yea it seems so, but it's finally calming down."

Trafalgar shook his head. "At least we're not there…"

**A.N. This piece and Eternity (which will be uploaded today) are being written together and fill each other on certain parts, both pieces are part of **_**Infinito Solitarius **_**series which for now consist of two pieces: **_**Eternity**_** and **_**Lonely**_**. Hope you enjoyed ^-^**


End file.
